Wishing Well
by Bouncefox
Summary: If only Garet had been more careful when playing a simple child's game. Mudshipping, anyone?


Wishing Well

Disclaimer: This was thought of by a Valeshipper and written by someone else.

*Set in the first Golden Sun.

"Isaac?" Mia called out, hands cupped over her mouth. "Can you hear me, Isaac?" The Venus adept stared down at Mia from the opening of the well. Wide-eyed, he nodded. He then turned back to his companions, who were just as perplexed as he was.

"Who puts a well in the middle of nowhere, anyway? There isn't even any water in it!" Garet complained. Isaac shrugged before turning back to the well.

"How did Mia end up down there, anyway?" Ivan pondered.

Isaac blinked, recalling the events of this morning…

"_Tag, you're it, Mia!" Garet chided, flashing a toothy grin. Laughing, the Mars adept reached out to tag the Mercury adept. The "tag", however, was transformed into a push. Garet, applying a little too much force pushed Mia and she tripped over the opening of the well. _

_Her surprised scream reverberated from the well before being cut short with an abrupt "oof!". Garet gasped, reaching out and using the edge of the well as support to halt completely. He blinked before glancing down from the opening of the well._

_A fuming Mia glowered daggers back at the Mars adept. Garet cringed before turning around. Twiddling his thumbs, he began to walk slowly towards Isaac and Ivan. "Isaac…" he drawled, placing an apologetic look on his face when the Venus adept drew closer. _

Isaac turned, glaring at Garet. The Mars adept smiled innocently, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry?" he tried, hoping to relieve himself from Isaac's frightening look. He took a step back after a moment, seeing his attempt at an apology was clearly not working.

Isaac shook his head, frowning. He then turned back to the well, concern for Mia's well being rising. Ivan, seeing the tension rising, walked over to the well. He peered over the opening, only to see an annoyed Mia, arms over her chest, staff forgotten at her side.

The Jupiter adept thought about the predicament for a moment. His purple eyes then widened in realization. Smiling, Ivan turned to Isaac. "Isaac! Why don't you use Catch?" The fifteen-year old suggested, pointing at Mia.

The Venus adept turned to face the Jupiter adept. He then nodded before stretching out one hand into the well. Isaac then allowed a little Psynergy to flow through his hand to form Catch.

The hand slowly floated down, getting closer to Mia. The Mercury adept glanced at the hand, a shimmer of hope in her eyes. As the hand wrapped around her stomach, she looked up and smiled at Ivan and Isaac. "Great think-"

A sudden flash of light then cut her off. It illuminated the cave shortly before dissipating. Isaac blinked the Catch hand disappeared. He turned to Ivan, who gasped. "Ohhh yeah!" The Jupiter adept said, banging a fist into his left palm. "Catch only fetches light objects. Mia is a heavy obje-"

"Are you calling me fat, Ivan?" Mia interjected, glaring at Ivan. The Jupiter adept immediately shook his head. "N-no! Of course not!" Ivan stammered. Isaac shook his head once more and sighed. Ivan shifted his gaze from Mia to Isaac. This was quite a predicament. "Hmm…Isaac, what if we…" the Jupiter adept then leaned closer to the Venus adept.

"A little farther, Garet!" Ivan encouraged. Slowly, both he and Isaac were lowered further into the well. "Ahhhh! Hurry up you guys, there's no way I can keep this up forever!" The Mars adept groaned, struggling to keep his hold on the rope.

"Almost!"

There was then a pause as Isaac and Ivan were lowered ever so slightly. Mia placed her staff into her mouth and stood up. Smiling, she stretched out her hands to reach Isaac's. "Almost…" whispered Ivan.

"Got her!" The Jupiter adept shouted triumphantly as Isaac and Mia interlocked hands. Mia smile stretched wider as they were slowly lifted up and out of the well.

Garet breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the rope that had kept the two adepts aloft inside the hollow well. "Ha…my arms…feel like they're going…to fall off" the Mars adept moaned, dropping to the ground.

Isaac stood up and dusted himself off. Smiling, he walked over to Mia and offered his hand. "Mia…are you all right?" Isaac asked as the Mercury adept was lifted from the ground. Mia nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Isaac," the Mercury adept said, nodding her thanks.

There was then a pause between them for a moment. Their weapons then dropped to the ground, discarded. The two adepts then embraced each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm glad you're safe, Mia…" Isaac whispered, hugging the water user tighter.

"How sweet…" came a hushed voice from a nearby tree. Perched on a high branch was Alex, watching the scene unfold before him.

Epilogue:

"Hello? Anyone going to help me?" Garet called out, struggling to remove the Ice Missiles that pinned him down.

"Anybody?"


End file.
